Beauty and the Beast
by The May Waters
Summary: The relationship of Remus and Tonks never stood on good ground up until one point. The point when Teddy was born. Up until then they were a little at odds. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.
1. Babysitting Order Members

Title: Beauty and the Beast

Summary: The relationship of Remus and Tonks never stood on good ground up until one point. The point when Teddy was born. Up until then they were a little at odds. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast.

Written by: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Babysitting Order Members

* * *

><p>"How did I ever get roped into this?" Remus groaned leaning back against the couch. In the middle of the room was a peacefully sleeping little girl with bright blue hair. The room around her looked as though a tornado had hit several times over. Even the glass in a grandfather clock had somehow found itself shattered among the wreckage, despite Remus' attempts to keep it whole and in good condition. He decided on the one factor which had ultimately caused this to happen, Sirius Black.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm honestly surprised you even know how to use a telephone. How do you even have one anyway?" Remus asked, having answered the one in his parents' house, luckily, they weren't home. Remus was working on packing his things so he could move into a flat with Sirius. Peter had already inherited his mother's old home and decided to continue residing there for the time being.<p>

"I found one in Andromeda's house, she's my cousin, you remember her right?" Sirius' voice was a little loud for Remus' sensitive ears, but he could handle it for a minute or so.

"The one who looks like the deranged witch Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"That's the one." Sirius replied. "They're sisters, anyway, I need an escape."

"Escape from what?"

"Andromeda somehow roped me into babysitting her daughter while she and Ted went out for a couple of hours. I don't want to know what they're doing, they've been gone for two already."

"And?"

"Will you come watch her for me instead?"

"Sirius!"

"I have a date in thirty minutes! How am I supposed to just cancel so I can babysit a- hold on." Remus could hear a muffled conversation and a little girl replying cheekily. "Seven year old."

"Fine, just tell me where your cousin lives. If you get in trouble for ditching like this though, I am not taking any responsibility."

"Thank you Remus, if you were a girl I would kiss you."

"No thanks," He replied standing up and stretching. Sirius told him the address quickly before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Nymphadora looked up with wide brown eyes at Remus as Sirius quickly vacated the premises.<p>

"I'm Remus Lupin, what's your name?"

"I'm Tonks!"

"That's your last name though." He was confused as to why a child would only tell her last name.

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but that's a lot to say. I like my last name a lot more," She told him pulling at the lollipop in her mouth.

"What if I were to call you Dora?"

"That's not so bad I suppose, but I really prefer Tonks." She examined the bright pink color of the sucker and grinned. Her hair turned a very vibrant shade of bubblegum pink. "What do you think does it suit me more?"

"I like it; it's a different color than most see on pretty girls." Remus was trying his hardest to play the nice babysitter.

"Then I suppose I'll have to change it," Nymphadora gave him a cheeky grin, her hair becoming a turquoise blue instead. "Do you like children who play nice or ones who get into a spot of trouble every now and then?"

Remus supposed he should've learned after her first question. Yet, he had gone ahead and replied with liking nicer children. Ones who never got into trouble and helped bake cookies in the kitchen. While the seven year old girl had agreed to make cookies with twenty year old Remus, her mind had been plotting a much better plan. Leaving him in a mess of flour and eggs, to run around her own home throwing couch cushions and toys everywhere. Screaming how free she felt to play without proper instruction. Remus had attempted to calm her, but it had resulted in the grandfather clock's glass breaking due to accidental magic. Finally, when Remus had given Nymphadora a pacifying popsicle she had curled in the middle of the floor and fallen asleep almost immediately. It had been another two hours and was well into the evening. He stood and attempted to get the mess off of him, before making the home presentable. Knowing the rowdy cousin of Sirius was asleep, he swept it all away with magic, even having enough time to finish the cookies. Remus wiped the sticky mess from the sweet treat off Nymphadora's face, smiling down at the serene sight.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus jumped, having not noticed Andromeda and Ted Tonks return home.

"He asked for me to cover because he had something come up. I'm Remus Lupin," He held out a hand, which Andromeda shook politely.

"Mummy, can Remus come and watch me again sometime?" Nymphadora had finally awoken and was rubbing her eyes.

"Perhaps, thank you for your services." Andromeda fished around in her purse. "Here is a couple of galleons."

"Oh no, I couldn't accept that. It was no trouble, and you didn't originally asked me." Remus tried to shake off the extra gold, which he really desperately needed.

"Nonsense, I insist." She told him stubbornly.

"You better accept it son, she won't give up until you take it." Ted warned. Remus put out a wary hand and let the pieces clink into his palm.

"Thank you!" Andromeda called after Remus, who was just apparating away.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late professor," Remus looked up to find a childish face with bubblegum pink hair sitting across from him. His hands still rested on his neck, from where he had been rubbing them through his hair.<p>

"Not at all Ms. Tonks, we're waiting on a couple people actually." Albus stated happily. Nymphadora made to reach for the glass of water in front of her, but instead knocked it over.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." She quickly righted it and vanished the water with her wand.

"Still a bit on the clumsy side I see?" The headmaster replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I'm honestly surprised they let me into the Auror program with my little quirk." She grinned back at the man. "Wotcher Sirius!"

"Hey Tonks, how are you? How's Andy?"

"Mum's great, I'm amazing." Nymphadora grinned, letting her eyes slide from her cousin to the familiar, worn man seated beside him.

"I like your hair; it's a different color than you see on most girls." Remus tried, remembering somewhat of what he'd said to her all those years ago. "Mind if I call you Dora?"

"I don't need to be babysat if that's what you're thinking-and it's Tonks!" Nymphadora hissed across the table, her hair turning bright red with anger. Remus chuckled and soon after it became the vivid blue she had adopted when he had first met her.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I had almost this whole fic written up by hand and you know what happens? I go and loose every single page! And so I've been debating on whether or not I attempt to approach this fic again. Finally I decided it was time to touch it and I hope I can remember it well enough and perhaps it will turn out better than the original. I won't know though. *sigh* Leave me a review! ~May Waters<strong>


	2. After His Death

Chapter 2

After His Death

* * *

><p>Remus had just returned home after the dreadful rescue at the Ministry of Magic. While they had kept the Death Eaters plans at bay, they had lost one of their strongest. Remus was feeling quite broken. The only people still alive who knew him and his friends at school were the Hogwarts Professors and Severus Snape. They wouldn't be willing for a heart to heart on the matter either, Severus especially. Remus closed his eyes and rubbed them thoroughly with his fingers. Sirius was his best friend, the one he had been closest too at Hogwarts. He had supported James and been a great friend, but nothing could beat the bond he had with Sirius. Except for the one Sirius had with James.<p>

The look on Harry's face as he watched his godfather's body fall through the veil had brought back painful memories. He looked liked James when he had found out his parents died in St. Mungo's from an incurable wizarding disease. He had been death himself, James however had not wanted revenge. Remus remembered being told Harry had willingly thrown an unforgivable curse at Sirius' murderer. There were many times when he was reminded Harry was his own person, neither James nor Lily, making his own choices and affected by evil more than he remembered. Harry had changed over the year in which he hadn't seen him. His temper had escaped him in a raging manner several times before, but nothing like this.

"Remus, come on, I know you're in there. Please open up," He hadn't even noticed someone had been banging on the door for the last few minutes. He stood and gently pushed aside the curtain of the window to see exactly who might be standing on his porch at this hour.

Nymphadora Tonks was staring back at him, an urgent look in her eyes. Remus clicked the lock back and pulled the door open warily. She was dressed in an oversized kitten sweater, which covered her hands; one of the ties was draped over her shoulder like a worm. Instead of muggle jeans, she was clad in fluffy pajama bottoms and plush socks shoved into trainers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"Orders from Dumbledore?"

"No, I came on my own. I was genuinely worried about you. Remus, you can't shut yourself away you know, Harry still needs you." She whispered, almost scared to say anything to him.

"I wasn't going to shut myself away." He defended, looking a little insulted.

"You didn't come say anything though. The order, we gathered together after it happened. Harry, he supposedly destroyed a good portion of Dumbledore's office and prized possessions."

"Did he?"

"Remus, you're all he has left. No one else knew his parents as well as you did, well maybe Snape, but I doubt he'd ever talk to Harry about it. He needs to know someone still cares about him."

"Do you want to come in? It's chilly out there for June."

"Sure," she stepped through the crack in the doorway and Remus sealed it behind her.

"Would you like some Hot Chocolate? Milk? Juice?"

"Milk would be nice," Nymphadora followed him to the kitchen, watching nervously as he poured her a generous glass of milk.

"Anything else you wanted to talk to me about, rather than berate me about not making sure Harry was okay?" Remus spoke bitterly and she knew it was because he was also in mourning. He had lost his best friend and she didn't know how to help or make the situation any better.

"I had a few things." She whispered, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"They include?"

"Were you ever-in love with anyone?" The glass he was holding out to her, nearly slipped from his grip, she put out her hand supporting the bottom.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, fancy someone, like in your Hogwarts years?" Her amber eyes stared up at him, her hands fumbling to grip the glass with the overly large sweater.

"There was someone, it never worked out though." He turned away, reaching for his glass and leaning forwards heavily on the counter.

"Why?"

"Because of what I am," He muttered.

"You're a human, a wizard like any other. How in the world would that affect your relationship with anyone?"

"I'm a werewolf Dora, a threat to society and everyone around me."

"You're not dangerous."

"I'm a monster who will kill anyone who crosses my path; I have no control over myself for most of full moons. I have torn my own body apart in an attempt to keep myself from hurting others, to keep from inflicting this curse other children." He sucked in a harsh breath. "I can never have children either, because of what I am."

"You're not a monster! You lose control for one night a month; most girls lose control for a week every month." She returned. "You wouldn't exactly call me a monster would you?"

"Of course not. Just because you were born a girl doesn't make you a monster." Remus finally turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"And just because you were bitten by a foul pedophile doesn't make you any less human."

"Why exactly are you bringing all of this up?" He lifted the glass to his lips, taking a long swallow. When he pulled it away a slip of milk was left on his upper lip. Out of reflex Nymphadora reached out and wiped it away with her thumb, shocking the both of them.

"Sorry," She quickly retracted her hand, fighting down an imminent blush.

"Dora,"

"I really prefer to be called by my surname." She stared down at her half finished glass of milk, wiping at her lip to keep away any milk mustaches.

"I like to call you Dora, it suits you better." Remus told her quietly, pushing his glass onto the counter and swirling his finger along the marble.

"You think?" She was too scared to look at him.

"Yeah," He settled himself side wards, coming down to her level. "Why did you come here tonight?"

"I have something important to tell you." She fiddled with the rim of her glass, her nail clinking against the cool glass. He stayed quiet, staring at her, his hand itching to reach out and brush her bright pink hair back from her face. "I- I love you."

Remus didn't say anything, but she sensed his body stiffening.

"I mean, I didn't know it at first and as a kid I always just looked up to you because you were tolerating at fun. Now I've had this last year to get to know you and I realize we have a lot in common, at least I think we do. I meant to tell you sooner but I couldn't get enough courage to even entertain the idea much. Some Auror I make, huh?" She was speaking quite quickly now, trying to cover her tracks.

"Dora," Remus wrapped his larger hand around hers and pulled her around to face him. He heard her breath hitch as he pressed his lips to hers. She was shivering slightly from the contact and cool air, causing him to pull her into him more. She sighed against him, freeing her hands to bring them up and tangle in his soft brown hair. He pulled away at this, keeping his eyes closed. "Sorry I lost control of myself."

"It's alright." Nymphadora pushed her head under his chin, breathing in his comforting scent of pine and cinnamon.

"I'm willing to take you on a date,"

"Really?"

"One date, then we'll see how it goes from there."

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Okay, this obviously looks as though it's deviating from cannon, but I promise it's not. I have a plan and it will follow the track of the story JKR laid out in the books. Review please! ~May<strong>


End file.
